


All Cracked Up

by Dellessa



Series: All Cracked Up [1]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Mech-preg, Sticky Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-10
Updated: 2012-07-25
Packaged: 2017-11-03 09:38:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 19
Words: 8,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/379976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dellessa/pseuds/Dellessa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>=D It’s all Camfield’s fault! She prompted. And Yeah...nothing has been beta’d. >_></p>
          </blockquote>





	1. Denial and Duct-tape

Title: Denial and Duct-tape  
Verse: G1  
Series: None  
Rating: T  
Warnings: Slash.  
Pairings: Jazz/Prowl. Bluestreak/Frenzy  
Summary: I don’t own.  
Notes: Yay for crack!  
Prompt: February Fragments “(February ‘12) 1."But its just a ...".  
Words: 126

"But its just a little spark.” I don’t see what the problem is. It’s not like it’s going to take up that much space. Or really that much energon. And can’t you imaging how cute and tiny it’s going to be! Really.Frenzy isn’t that bad. He isn’t, I promise.”

“Are you glitched?” Jazz asked, looking exasperated, and shaking his head at his only sparkling.

Prowl’s doorwings twitched. “Blue.”

“It will all work out. I’ve always wanted a sparkling.” Bluestreak said, as chipper as ever.

“Primus, Blue. I’m going to duct tape that little pest’s interface equipment together.” Jazz grumbled.

“Little...not so much. Gonna need a lot of duct tape.” Bluestreak muttered back.

Prowl finally did glitch then. A mech can only take so much.


	2. And the Parents...

Title: And the Parents...  
Verse: Multi-continuity AU  
Series: Crack  
Rating: T  
Warnings: CRACK! :D Slash. Mech-Preg. Possibly Size Kink. *facepalms*  
Pairings/Characters: Bluestreak/Frenzy  
Notes: A cracky follow-up to Denial and Duct-tape.  
Summary: Bluestreak and Frenzy have a talk with their creators.  
Prompt: 9. If they hurt you, they hurt me too  
Words: 444

“I don’t see what the problem is.” Bluestreak grumbled under his breath, and glared at his creators, his Prime, Megatron, and Soundwave. 

Frenzy stood beside him, his red optics hard. “It’s a bit late to be bitching about it now. Father...really.” He huffed, knowing what was coming.

“Frenzy: bad choices.”

“How can you even say that.” The little bot flailed, and finally clung to Bluestreak. 

“He’s right, that is a horrible thing to say. The Sparkling isn’t a bad choice. We will love him. We already love him. Do you not like sparklings, is that it, because I find that really odd...since you have so many. And I don’t see what is so bad about this. We love each other, and this war, it’s kinda silly at this point. There is way too few of us. We are like nearly an extinct species. I don’t want to be extinct.That is a horrible thought.”

The leaders of the factions both sighed and exchanged a look. “He has a point.” Optimus said gravely, frowning at Megatron.

Megatron nodded, brow ridge quirking. “That may be, but I cannot say that they went about this in the right way. You were both raised better than this.”

“We will support whatever decision you make with the sparkling.” Optimus finally said, his tone tired. “Your creators will.” he added, levelling a glare at their creators. “Won’t they?”

Prowl glared back for a moment, what other choice did they have. “We will. But I am still disappointed in you, Bluestreak. You were taught better than this. You don’t just---just shack up with the first bot---”

“SIRE! Don’t talk like that. It’s not even like that at all.” Bluestreak said looking mortified. “We want to bond before the sparkling is extracted.”

“Bluestreak: clearly confused. Bonding first. Sparklings, later.” Soundwave said in a snarky tone.

“Don’t you talk to MY Sparkling that way!” Jazz shrieked.

“Clearly: shareware.”

Jazz sputtered. “Prowler, PROWLER, did you hear what he said!?!”

Prowl sighted. “I heard, that was uncalled for.”

“Soundwave: Truthful.”

“Truthful, my aft, if you'd kept track of that mini metallic meatball we wouldn't be in this mess." Jazz hissed, his visor bright as he glared down the other visored mech. He pointed a digit at Soundwave, shaking it angrily. 

The cassette carrier glared back, "Bluestreak: hardly innocent. Jazz: Can frag off."

Megatron and Optimus both sighed, this was getting them nowhere. Megatron shook his head. ::Maybe we should just say ‘Frag it’ and lock them all in a supply closet.::

The volume of the argument rose, and Optimus winced. ::That, old friend, is more, and more tempting by the moment.::


	3. Tension of all Natures

Title: Tension of all Natures   
Author : Chi Shiro and Dellessa   
Verse: Multi-continuity AU   
Series: Crack   
Rating: T   
Warnings: Implied Mech-preg, Sparklings, Implied Sticky.   
Pairings/Characters: Bluestreak/Frenzy   
Notes:  I never thought I would say that I misquoted Shakespeare and TATU in the same fic. Now I can say I have. :D     
Oh, yeah...this isn’t mine. I’m just borrowing things.    
Summary: In which things are blown out of proportion. Soundwave is an aft, and so is Jazz. Prowl puts his foot down. And Blue and Frenzy sit back and facepalm.   
Prompt: 6\. “Like a game of pick-up sticks, played by fucking lunatics.” -T.A.T.U.   
Words: 1155   
  
Bluestreak bounced the tiny, little sparklings, one on each knee. He smiled blindingly when the tiny bots cooed and chirped at him. The little mechs were really just that tiny, clearly minis in the making, with little nublings on their backs. The beginnings of doorwings, like their carrier. Bluestreak cooed back, a small, silly grin still pasted on his face as they all ignored the bickering in the background. It was more than a little sad that his newsparks were so used to the fighting that they simply tuned it out. He looked up for one moment, and the smile slipped as he watched Frenzy make frenetic hand motions at his carriers. His bondmate made a gesture with one hand that left Bluestreak flushing. He had picked up some deplorable habits from the humans, most from Spike (and he would be talking to Bumblebee about that). Frenzy stomped over to Bluestreak and curled up, looking disgruntled and angry. It was never a good combination where his mate was concerned.   
  
He only half listened as Soundwave and Jazz sniped at each other. It had become a sadly commonplace event. If he didn’t know better Bluestreak would guess they secretly liked each other and didn’t know how to show it, like mechlings in their last youngling frames. The mech doth protest too much, at least in Jazz’s case. Of course, he could be wrong. He hoped he was wrong. He didn’t want to think badly of his sire. He canted his head, tuning into the conversation, and put an arm around his little mech. “They are on a roll tonight.” Bluestreak murmured.   
  
“Tell me about it.” Frenzy grumbled as Soundwave let a word fly that he never would have let Frenzy say. “Rumble and I got our mouths washed out with solvent for saying that, ya know.”   
  
Bluestreak gave a nasty little grin, one Frenzy probably didn’t know he was capable of. “Think it would do any good if we tried to put them in the corner?”   
  
“Same corner or different corner?” Frenzy’s questioning led Bluestreak to believe he’d be happiest if it were the same corner, if only for the comedic value.   
  
Bluestreak gave him a slight squeeze and a playful kiss. “Different corners, my mini metallic meatball. The twins need their grand-creators.”   
  
Frenzy leaned up to return the kiss, pressing for something a little deeper than Bluestreak would give him with the twins still in his grasp. He murmured against his mate’s lips, “I thought that’s why we got Megatron and Optimus?”   
  
“Uh huh, do you really want Ruck and Del calling Starscream ‘grandma’?” Bluestreak couldn’t help the smirk as Frenzy pulled back with a look of absolute horror written across his face plates. Though he started to think that was preferable as Soundwave started. Again.   
  
“Jazz: foolish. Mechlings will live on Nemesis.”   
  
“Over my sparkless frame. MY grand-sparklings are not living in that death-trap.”   
  
Soundwave glared. Or at least Bluestreak thought he glared. It was always hard to tell with the visor on. Not that Bluestreak blamed him. If his face conveyed emotion that well he’d hide it away too. “Jazz: Foolish.” The blue mech repeated. “Soundwave superior. Decepticon medical: Superior. Two sets of twins: did just fine on Nemesis. Jazz: Should Frag off and Deal with it.”   
  
“Why you---” Jazz growled and lunged at the blue mech, his fist striking out. Soundwave managed to duck, the first blow in any case. He was less successful with the second.  Bluestreak could only sigh. Not this again.   
  
Prowl glared at them both but didn’t jump in to stop the altercation. There was no point in it. He’d tried in the past and had to have dents banged out for his troubles. "Jazz, if you do not cease this tomfoolery I will be forced to do something drastic. I hear Thundercracker is serious about finding a mate."    
  
Jazz stopped as he drew back to throw another punch. He stared at his mate for a moment, reset his optics (allowing them to wink off and on like an organic blinking), and then laughed. Laughed loudly. Laughed until he was spurting static and had to reset his vocal processor. “Good one Prowler, good one. You and Thundercracker. That's so illogical you'd make yourself fritz five minutes into the first date. Next you're going to tell me Rumble and Skyfire have signed up to dance together on that celebrity dance off Blaster likes so much.”  He giggled loudly at the thoughts, unable to decide which one would be more unlikely.   
  
Prowl glared, and rolled his optics. “ Of course I’m joking. Of course it is completely ridiculous.  Thundercracker and I would be at each other’s throats in half a cycle.”   
  
“So are we anymore.”   
  
“I love you though, you melodramatic brat.”    
  
“Aw Prowler, I love you too.” He said, hugging his bondmate tightly. He looked over Prowl’s shoulder, and stuck out his glossa at Soundwave.   
  
Bluestreak rolled his own optics. He half expected Jazz to shout ‘Nanah Nanah BOOBOO!’ at Frenzy’s creator.     
  
Prowl pulled away and glared over at Soundwave, “And as for you, as the humans would say, that is a bunch of bullshit. Hook is not even a medic. Not a real medic like Ratchet and First Aid are. So blow it out your aft. Bluestreak, Delirium, and Ruckus aren’t going anywhere.”   
  
“Situation analysis: incorrect. Prowl: not as smart as he thinks.”   
  
“WHY YOU---YOU---” Jazz yelled, trying to rush past Prowl at Soundwave. Bluestreak was fairly certain at this point it was the simple sound of the monotone that was setting his sire off. Soundwave could announce the sky was blue and Jazz would use it as an excuse to slag him.   
  
“Oh, for Primus sake, Jazz. Cool your heels. He’s only doing it to get a rise out out you.”  Prowl’s optics narrowed dangerously, and he came to a conclusion he didn’t like in the least. “He loves to get a rise out of you,” he continued. “If he knows what is good for him---Soundwave: will desist. Prowl: Dangerous when angry.” He said, mocking the mech in question.   
  
“Soundwave: statements accurate. Medical care: superior. Starscream: better medic. Megatron: Trusts him with treatment.”   
  
Prowl snorted. “Oh, please. Starscream also sucks his spike, reason enough for him to try his best. He has a vested interest.”   
  
Soundwave laughed, it was an eerie and echoing sound. "Prowl: jealous. Jazz lacking. Praxian: better suited with seeker." Soundwave smirked behind his mask, but it was, for once, evident in his tone.   
  
Bluestreak could only sigh, his vents hitching loudly, as his sire lurched forward once more. His carrier didn’t even try to hold him back this time. These days his life really did feel like a game of pick-up sticks, played by a bunch of fragging lunatics---but he wouldn’t trade it for anything. He took Frenzy’s hand and hoped, for the billionth time, that he felt the same.


	4. Deviation from the Norm

Title: Deviation from the Norm   
Verse: Multi-continuity AU   
Series: Crack   
Rating: M   
Warnings: Mech-preg. Sticky. Foursomes/moresomes. Voyeurism.   
Pairings/Characters: Bluestreak/Frenzy   
Notes:  Partially inspired by Chi's youngest. The first time she saw the 86 movie she asked her mom "Mommy, is the Autobot retarded?" when talking about Hot Rod. It’s become something of a running joke.   
Summary:  In which Bluestreak sees too MUCH, and Frenzy wants to record it.   
Prompt: 26.Why? Why? Why?   
Words: 950   
  
Bluestreak let out a little sigh of relief as he walked away from Optimus and Hot Rod’s room.  As much as he loved his sparklets he was more then past due for a break. Optimus jumped at the chance. He claimed he needed the practice, and Blue didn’t doubt it. Hot Rod was nearing the end of his carrying cycle. He almost felt sorry for the red and gold mech, almost. He didn’t want to imagine carrying a sparklet that big. AND the fact that Hot Rod was the carrier. He wasn’t sure about Optimus’ choice. Hot Rod was a loud mouth. Arrogant. Always getting in trouble and rushing off and getting himself slagged in battle. Also, he wasn’t the brightest conductor in the pack. Bluestreak figured that was probably why the red mech was taken off of active duty the nano-second Hatchet found out he was carrying.     
  
Bluestreak paused for a moment and frowned. He hoped Optimus’ sparklet wouldn’t be that slagging obnoxious. If they were all lucky he would take after his progenitor. The thought of a mini Hot Rod running around sent Blue into a tizzy, and he knew his creator’s logic circuits would fizzle out again. It already had happened when Optimus broke the news about the sparkling, and then again when they decided to bond.    
  
He shook his head, and grinned as he met Frenzy at the end of the hallway.    
  
“Hey sweetspark.” Bluestreak chirped.   
  
“Hey, yourself, hot-aft.” Frenzy leered, flicking one optic off and on in a human-like wink.    
  
“I hope they remembered we are heading over.” Bluestreak shook his head. It was amazing how good his creators were at their jobs, and how prone they both were to forgetting the mundane things.    
  
Blue frowned as he stopped at the door. Noise reverberated through the metal and into the halls. It sounded more like a scuffle than anything. He looked down at Frenzy, who just shrugged.  Panic welled up in Blue’s spark. What is they were being attacked? “Oh Primus.” He murmured, as he punched in the override code his creators had taught him long ago. The door slid open with a swish and Bluestreak let out a horrified squeal.     
  
Frenzy let out an enthusiastic whoop. “THIS needs to be recoded.”    
  
“Frenzy!” Bluestreak squeaked, his voice rising in pitch to hysteria. He shuttered his gaze. The last thing in the world he wanted to see was his creators writhing about on the berth with Soundwave. And Skywarp. WHY WAS SKYWARP EVEN THERE?  He whimpered, horrified and unable to look away all at once.    
  
“Seriously. This is awesome.” Frenzy said too loudly, finally attracting the attention of the room’s occupants.     
  
Bluestreak let out another little, unhappy squeak as he finally noticed Thundercracker. The blue mech was sitting off to the side, Starscream on his lap, WATCHING. Blue offlined his optics when he realized that wasn't’ all they were doing.    
  
Skywarp looked up from where he was between Jazz’s legs, transfluid on his lips. He grinned, seemingly oblivious to the mess, and waved. “Heeeeelllooo!”    
  
Jazz swatted at him. “Hey! What do you think---” Jazz off-lined his optics for a moment, and nudged Prowl, who seemed disinclined to pay him any notice, too far gone in his chase for an overload. Any other time Jazz would have laughed at Prowl’s single mindedness. Any other time he would have thought it was pretty slagging hot watching him ride Soundwave. At the moment, though, he could only blink at his creation. His horrified creation. And his creation’s amused bondmate. The little, pit-spawned slagger.   
  
Frenzy seemed oblivious to Bluestreak’s distress. “Hey Screamer!” Frenzy waved merrily. “Megs know you’re here?”   
  
The seeker’s gaze shifted, boring into the little mech, but that didn’t seem to faze him. He gave a haughty snort.  “He does not control me.”   
  
Thundercracker laughed loudly.  "Of course he doesn't, triney. Of course he doesn't. That's why I heard you telling him where you were going before we left."   
  
Starscream glared at Thundercracker, and then glared harder at Frenzy, who was staring intently at Jazz and Prowl, clearly committing the scene to his memory banks.  “WELL, Triney, if you are going to use that smart mouth of yours you should do something productive with it.” Starscream started to lean in for a kiss, pausing to scowl. “Speaking of Unicron himself, he’s calling me.”  His scowl deepened, and he glared at Frenzy through the entirety of the conversation. Which was honestly more amusing since those present could only hear one side. “Yes.” “Yes.” “I know.” “Certainly.” “ YES .” “If you really think so.”  “Of course I will be back soon.” “No. Really. No.” He huffed. “---Iloveyoutoosweetspark.Verymuch. Iwillseeyouthen.”   
  
Frenzy laughed loudly. “Still the same old delusional Screamer. He can’t control you? Riiight.” He laughed harder still at the smug look on Thundercracker’s face.   
  
Bluestreak whimpered, uncaring about the going ons of seekers, optics still offline. “I’m not hearing this.This isn’t happening. I’m not seeing any of this.”   
  
“Shut the door then, sweetspark.” Jazz called from the berth.   
  
Prowl seemed to finally snap out of his post overload stupor at the sound of Jazz’s voice. “JAZZ!” He snapped, whacking his bondmate upside the head. “What did you do to my SPARKLING?!?!” He watched, gape mouthed, as Bluestreak ran out of the room shrieking. He whacked Jazz upside the head one more, glaring.    
  
“Prooooowler.”     
  
“Jazz: insensitive. Bad, bad Jazz.” Soundwave added, thwaping the black and white himself.     
  
“What the slag.” Jazz groaned. “I didn’t  DO it. It was you two humping like petrorabbits. Primus. That hurt.”   
  
“Way to go, Jazzmeister.” Frenzy said from the doorway, closing it as he went to go look for his wayward mate.


	5. Frenetic

Title: Frenetic    
Verse: All Cracked Up   
Series: All Cracked Up   
Rating: T   
Warnings:  Mech-Preg. Sparklings. Drama. Silliness and Crack. :D   
Pairings/Characters:  Bluestreak/Frenzy   
Notes: Set in the same verse as [ All Cracked Up ](../../) .   
Summary: Some things can’t be unseen, unfortunately. Set immediately after A Deviation from the Norm.   
Words:  473   
Prompt: 17.Remove illusions from my April Prompts.   
  
Frenzy found Bluestreak where he thought he would, hiding under the metal-mesh blankets on their berth. He peaked under the covers, and was greeted by bright blue optics. “Pretty sure you can’t hide under here forever.”   
  
“They were---with---and they---and SKYWARP.”   
  
“Yeah,” Frenzy nodded, scooting underneath the blankets. “I was there. I saw it.” The little bot curled up against Bluestreak and vented softly.  “I hate’ta say this Blue...but your creators are adults and...ya know.”   
  
Bluestreak whined. “Do we have to talk about this? A bit traumatised here.”   
  
Frenzy made a sound suspiciously like a snort. “So you never walked in on your creators?”   
  
“Never with other BOTS.”   
  
“Well, maybe...in the future we should knock cause I have a feeling---”   
  
“You are  NOT helping.” Bluestreak stuttered, clearly still upset, “But they...they...they...they were...they...and those...and the seekers...they....”   
  
“Yeah, I know. I was there.” Frenzy said, clearly unfazed.   
  
“My creators are DEVIANTS.” Bluestreak burst out.   
  
“Mine was there too. So? It doesn’t mean a thing. It’s their business.”   
  
“But I would never...” Bluestreak whimpered.   
  
“Oh, I know. That’s just as well. I don’t share well,” he leered. “Even with Rumble. I just don’t.” The little mech shrugged, “I would never ask that of you.”   
  
Bluestreak gave him a wan little smile. “Thank you swee---” He frowned, jerking as the door chimed.   
  
He exchanged a puzzled look with Frenzy.  “You don’t think it’s...ugh...my creators, do you?”   
  
“Doubt it.”   
  
Bluestreak gave him a dubious look and finally opened it, his frown deepening as he saw who was at their doorway. Skywarp. What a wonderful way to end the evening.   
  
“What do you want?” He scowled at the seemingly chipper purple mech.   
  
“I just wanted to apologize. I---can’t imagine you are happy with any of us at the moment.”   
  
“I’m not.” Bluestreak glared.   
  
"I know.” Skywarp said, and eyed Bluestreak up and down.”You're a grown mech with winglets of your own. One would think you'd know to knock by now."   
  
“I---yes, I guess you’re right.” Bluestreak said, deflating.   
  
Frenzy rolled his optics, “Stop picking on him, Warp. We’ve had a hard enough day.”   
  
Skywarp shrugged, making himself at home as he plopped down in a chair. “So where are the bitlets?”   
  
Frenzy snorted. “Optimus and Hot Rod are spark-sitting.”     
  
“Well that is brave of you.” Warp chirped.   
  
“Brave? How? Optimus always takes good care of them.”   
  
“Two words: Hot and Rod.” Skywarp laughed.   
  
“That was three, and Roddi isn’t so bad.” Bluestreak glared. “He’s gotten better.”   
  
“He’s gotten knocked up, and that is about it as far as I can tell. Reliable sources told me he’s still out racing with the twins. And that he had to be forcibly removed from active duty on threat of his T-cog being removed. Not that there’s really any active duty anymore with half the faction facing you ‘Bots.”   
  
“Warp.” Frenzy hissed, looking at the seeker tetchily. The last thing he wanted was for Bluestreak to get wound up all over again. “Shut your trap before I shut it for you.” He said in an even tone, conveying just HOW mad he really was. “You’re one to talk, especially after how that little scene played out. You do realize you were in there facin’ ‘Bots...right?”   
  
“I never said it was a bad thing.”   
  
Bluestreak listened and groaned, facepalming. It was just too much.


	6. Alone at Last

Title: Alone at Last  
Verse: G1 AU  
Series: Crack  
Rating: M  
Warnings: Slash.Tactile.  
Pairings/Characters: Soundwave/Thundercracker  
Notes: Set in the same verse as All Cracked Up.  
Summary: TC has needs too. D:  
Words: 202  
Prompt: 2. Scenario: intimacy in a confined space. Any kind of intimacy - physical, emotional, psychological, up to you.

The supply closet was tiny. Barely enough room for one mech, let alone two. Somehow, Thundercracker was not even sure really, they had managed to fit inside. It was a tight fit, certainly, but it was worth it. He’d die of claustrophobia a million times, and gladly, if Soundwave continued doing what he was with those clever, clever hands of his. It made the seeker’s vents hitch and a little moan leave his vocalizer. “Please.”

Soundwave chuckled, the sound sending a chill up Thundercracker’s spinal strut. “Thundercracker: needy.” Soundwave declared, amusement tinging the monotone.

Thundercracker whined even when those talented digits began ghosting over his wings, shifting across the planes and plucking at the most sensitive nodes. He needed more. Their alone times together were so few and far between. They either had to contend with Thundercracker’s trinemates, or Soundwave’s symbionts. It left little enough alone time for them. Far too little as far as Thundercracker was concerned. There were other things that niggled at him that he tried to ignore. The cassette carriers apparent obsession with the Autobot’s second and third in command for one. Thundercracker was not normally a jealous mech, but sometimes even he did not want to share.


	7. Coping with Change

Title:  Coping with Change   
Verse:  All Cracked Up   
Series:  All Cracked Up   
Rating: M   
Warnings:  Slash, Moresomes, past Mech-preg   
Pairings/Characters:  Bluestreak/Frenzy   
Notes:  None   
Summary:  Bluestreak hates change.   
Words:  205   
Prompt: 8."But making high-pitched noises won't solve your problem if your problem is a complete inability to cope with change."   
  
Bluestreak flapped his arms and made the loudest squeaking noise Frenzy had ever had the displeasure of hearing.    
  
“Ya know---I love you, but making high-pitched noises won't solve your problem if your problem is a complete inability to cope with change." Frenzy said. It earned him a glare, as he knew it would, but his mate finally stopped that infernal squealing. Who knew a bot that big could make a noise that grating.   
  
“HOW---how am I supposed to calm down when our--when they---frag it. They can’t be serious.”    
  
Frenzy blinked at him. “I don’t know why it matters. It’s not like it effects us.”   
  
Bluestreak squawked. “Not effecting us. They---they want to move in with my creators.”    
  
“So.” Frenzy said, unfazed. In the time they had been together he had grown used to the Praxian’s melodramatic moments. “It just means they will be closer if we need someone to watch Delirium and Ruckus.”   
  
“I don’t want that weird seeker watching my sparklets.” Bluestreak grumbled.   
  
“Wut? Why not? Thundercracker wouldn't hurt them.” Frenzy snorted. “ Seekers are the best sparkling sitters anyways. And ‘sides. Boss wouldn't be shackin’ up with him if he was that bad.”   
  
Bluestreak huffed. “It doesn’t make him good either.”   



	8. Enigma

Title:  Enigma *   
Verse:  All Cracked Up   
Series:  All Cracked Up   
Rating:  T   
Warnings:  Mech-Preg   
Pairings/Characters:  Bluestreak/Frenzy   
Notes:   None.   
Summary:  ...   
Words:  316   
Prompt: 18.write a story beginning with the words "Are you still Up?" and ending with "Sweet dreams."   
  
  
"Are you still up?" Frenzy asked in exasperation, his exhaustion apparent.   
  
“Yeah, I’m still up.” Bluestreak said, rubbing his chassis. They had decided to try for a newspark, the twins were old enough now that it was a feasible option. What he had not counted on was being sparked up so soon. Second time really was the charm. “He’s just moving a lot   
tonight.” Bluestreak said, finally getting up and pacing. For some reason movement helped, it seemed to sooth the newspark. He stopped in front of Frenzy, and the small bot leaned into him, petting his plating above the gestation chamber.   
  
“He’s very active.” The little bot marveled at the tiny mind reaching out for his own. It was nothing quite intelligible yet, simply feelings, and a hint of a yellow and gold presence in his processor. “And...a telepath?”  Frenzy asked, a little wonder in his voice. He was tickled by the notion, he wouldn't lie about that.   
  
Bluestreak smiled, “He’s going to be something special.”  He smoothed a hand across his own abdominal plating. It was slightly distended with the frame growing inside of it. “Very special.” He crooned.   
  
Frenzy smiled up, and then stiffened, his hands still on Bluestreak’s frame. “Oh...he...he...says his name is Enigma.”   
  
Bluestreak grinned. It wasn’t THAT unusual for a mechlet to name itself. Sometimes they came out making more than chirps and squeaks. It was however very unusual for them to do so inside the gestation chamber. “I told you he was special.” Bluestreak said smugly. And felt relief as the sparklet inside of him quieted, his former agitation simply slipping away.   
  
Bluestreak sighed in relief as he crawled back into the berth with his smaller mate, and curled around him.  “Definitely special, but I will still be glad when he’s out.”   
  
Frenzy chuckled and settled into the warmth, “You and me both, squirt. Sweet dreams.”


	9. Sticky Situations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> =D It’s all Camfield’s fault! She prompted. And Yeah...nothing has been beta’d. >_>

Title: Sticky Situations   
Verse: Multi-continuity AU    
Series: All Cracked Up   
Rating: M   
Warnings:  Mech-preg, Fisting, Sticky   
Pairings/Characters:  Bluestreak/Frenzy   
Notes:  =D It’s all Camfield’s fault! She prompted. And Yeah...nothing has been beta’d. >_>   
Summary: =D   
Prompt:  "Get your finger OUT OF THERE!" and "It ain't the size baby, it's how you use it!"   
Words: 473   
  
  
  
Bluestreak gawked at the medic thinking that he heard him wrong. He cycled his audials, and blinked for several minutes. “What?”   
  
Ratchet blinked back. “What?”   
  
“No, I mean what did you just say? Cause it sounded like you just told me to ah---”   
  
“Interface more. Yes, that was what I said Blue. I’m fairly certain I’m not speaking some rare Cybertronian dialect. The transfluid is good for the protoforms growth, unfortunately---” He glanced at the little mini-con who was glaring up at him. “Some mech’s really do produce less---”   
  
“Hey, yah jerk. What do yah mean by that?” Frenzy said, giving little warning before he kicked the medic in the shin. "Yah Jerk. It ain't the size baby, it's how you use it!" He said, glancing at Blue. “Right?”   
  
Bluestreak looked between the medic and Frenzy.“I’m not complaining.”    
  
Ratchet merely rolled his optics.    
  
OoOoOoOoOo   
  
“I swear to Primus, Frenzy, if you don’t get your finger OUT OF THERE now I’m going to break it.” Bluestreak squeaked and tried to wiggle away from his bondmate.   
  
“Ratchet said it was good for the sparkling.”   
  
“Frenzy. He did not. He said transfluid was good for the sparkling, and last time I checked---” Blue yelped as Frenzy wiggled his fingers around hitting over sensitive nodes.   
  
He chuckled at the dazed look on Bluestreak’s faceplates, “You were saying?”   
  
“Nnng.”    
  
Frenzy pushed his hand farther in, tweaking nodes as he went. He couldn't help but feel pleased at the way Bluestreak writhed and keened, pleasure arcing between them through the bond. “Are yah sure yah really want me tah get my fingers outta there?”   
  
“Primus---no I just---dear-lord do-that-again. Oooohhh---” Bluestreak squealed.    
  
OoOoOoOoOo   
  
Bluestreak glared at Frenzy, and would have strangled the little Mech if he could have gotten off the medical berth. But he couldn't, so for now his bondmate was safe. The sparkling that was being extracted did not find his creator’s thoughts were funny in the least and kicked and clawed, not even bothering to listen to Ratchet as he tried to make the little mech slow down. Little mech being a relative term. Had Bluestreak realized that there was a chance he could have a cassette carrier he never would have agreed to any of this. Enigma was easily twice the size of the twins, and then some. It was not that he didn’t love the little bot already, it was more that he still wanted to pummel the mechlets sire. Not only pummel, but possibly toss him across the base for good measure.    
  
“Calm down, Bluestreak. You are doing good.” Ratchet said in an unusually calm tone.    
  
Bluestreak merely growled, and the medic he would drop kick him too just for good measure. Somehow, all of this was the medics fault. He wasn’t sure how, but he knew it was.   



	10. A Bit of Help From My Friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> =D

Title: A Bit of H elp From My Friends   
Verse:  Multi-continuity AU    
Series: All Cracked Up   
Rating: G   
Warnings:  Sparklings being afts. Sunny being a bigger one. Illegal activities.   
Pairings/Characters:  Bluestreak/Frenzy   
Notes:  =D It’s all Camfield’s fault! She prompted. And Yeah...nothing has been beta’d. >_>   
Summary: =D   
Prompt:  "Your left pede is  green ! If you aren't symmetrical I refuse to do anything with you."   
Words:  244   
  
  
  
Sunstreaker cast a baleful gaze at Bluestreak. "Your left pede is  green ! If you aren't symmetrical I refuse to do anything with you."   
  
Bluestreak whined, “But Suuuuunnny....that is exactly why I need your help. You see...Delirium, and Ruckus got into the paints, cause Frenzy was painting a mural with them, and I was taking a nap and I don’t even know what happened but he wasn’t paying very good attention and for some reason the twins thought it would be a great idea to paint my pede, I guess I’m lucky I woke up when I did because it might have been my whole leg. But look, the finish is ruined and I really don’t want to walk around like this, I look stupid and Frenzy is being a jerk-face and keeps making fun of me, so please-please-please help me fix it.”    
  
Sunstreaker cycled his optics and his audials. Blue never failed to exasperate him when he got this way. He opened his mouth and then shut it with a clang. He didn’t even know WHAT to say to that. “I---oh fine, whatever. I will fix it. But you owe me. Like...high grade owe me. Isn’t Frenzy making some high grade.”   
  
Bluestreak squeaked. “Wha----no one is supposed to know about that.”   
  
“Might want to talk about Jazz then, cause he picks the wierdest things to be proud of, and brag about.”   
Bluestreak sighed, and palmed his face. “Great, just great.”    
  



	11. Date Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> XD

Title: Date Night  
Verse:  Multi-continuity AU   
Series: All Cracked Up  
Rating: M  
Warnings:  Toys!?!. Sexy!Tiem!Fail!  
Pairings/Characters:  Bluestreak/Frenzy  
Notes:  =D It’s all Camfield’s fault! She prompted. And Yeah...nothing has been beta’d. >_>   
Summary: =D  
Prompt:  "I didn't think it would get STUCK!"  
Words:  132  
  
  
  
Bluestreak wiggled, the constant buzzing was beginning to feel less than comfortable. “Well?”  
  
"I didn't think it would get STUCK!" Frenzy said, his usual boisterous tone sheepish.   
  
“You---didn’t---WHY----you have to get it out.” Bluestreak wailed.   
  
“Er---really Blue, I think we should go see Ratchet. Cause I hate to break it to you, sweetspark, but that vibrator isn’t coming out. It’s slick, I can't’ get a good hold on it, and the more you wiggle like that the farther in it goes.”   
  
“Are you---I can’t I---there is no way.” Bluestreak wailed, his faceplates burning in mortification. “I can’t walk through the hallway like this.”   
  
Frenzy sighed, “Fine, I will go get him then.”   
  
Bluestreak curled up into a miserable, little ball. This was by far the most mortifying ‘date night’ ever.  



	12. Understood?

Title: Understood?   
Verse: Multi-Continuity AU   
Series: All Cracked Up   
Rating: T   
Warnings:  Mech-Preg. Sparklings. Drama. Silliness and Crack. :D   
Pairings/Characters:  Bluestreak/Frenzy   
Notes: Set in the same verse as [ All Cracked Up ](../) .   
Summary: =D   
Words: 204   
Prompt:  Camfield: "When I tell you to suck something, you suck it.  Am I understood?"   
  
Bluestreak glared at Frenzy over his cube of energon. The glare made Frenzy’s plating itch. “You can’t tell me you’re still mad about the vibrator. I told you, it was an accident. Do you really think I would ruin the night for us both for the sake of a prank?”   
  
Bluestreak didn’t answer. His optics narrowed, which only caused the small mech to fidget more. It was never a good sign when Buestreak became quite. Quite the opposite actually,  Frenzy and all of their offspring had long since learned. It was a time to duck and cover.    
  
“You owe me mech. You really, really owe me.” Bluestreak finally said.   
  
“Well...I suppose you should say that. I guess I do.” Frenzy said looking not unlike a deer in front of headlights. He didn’t like where this was going at all. He had always been the mech in charge in this relationship, and it wasn’t a role he was willing to give up.    
  
“Right. Exactly what I thought. When I tell you to suck something, you suck it.  Am I understood?" Bluestreak said firmly.    
  
Frenzy blinked at him for a long minute, before his lip-plates curling into a smirk, and his engine revved loudly. “Understood.”


	13. The Joys of Sparklingsitting

Title:  The Joys of Sparklingsitting   
Verse: Multi-Continuity AU   
Series: All Cracked Up   
Rating: T   
Warnings:  Mech-Preg. Sparklings. Drama. Silliness and Crack. :D   
Pairings/Characters:  Bluestreak/Frenzy, Rumble.   
Notes: Set in the same verse as [ All Cracked Up ](../) .   
Summary: =D   
Words:  186   
Prompt:  Camfield: "Bring it!  I haven't fought in way too long!"   
  
“Really, Rumble. You are being ridiculous.”  Frenzy huffed, and glared at his twin.    
  
"Bring it!  I haven't fought in way too long!"  Rumble growled.    
  
“I asked you to watch the sparklings. It’s not a declaration of war. Slag it. If you are going to be that way I will ask Ratbat.” Frenzy said glaring. “It’s not like they are that bad.”   
  
“Last time I watched them I ended up covered in GREEN Paint, Zee. They are like...like...Unicrons’ undead hoards.”    
  
“He does have a point.” Bluestreak chimed in from across the room where he was playing with said hoards. “He did end up green, and the time before that they tied him up to the--”   
  
“Y’ar not helping Blue.”    
  
“I’m just saying, that maybe it’s not a good idea. They don’t listen to him, and you know bad things happen. Rumble can’t help it if he’s not as responsible as Buzzsaw and Lazerbeak. Maybe he will mature one day. I guess it’s poss---”   
  
“HEY. I resent that.” Rumble said, stomping his ped.   
  
“You resent the truth?” Bluestreak laughed.    
  
“I resent your tone.” Rumble growled.    
  



	14. Good Luck

Title:  Good Luck   
Verse: Multi-Continuity AU   
Series: All Cracked Up   
Rating: T   
Warnings:  Mech-Preg. Sparklings. Drama. Silliness and Crack. :D   
Pairings/Characters:  Bluestreak/Frenzy   
Notes: Set in the same verse as [ All Cracked Up ](../) .   
Summary:   
Words:  106   
Prompt: Camfield: "If you don't sex me now, I'm going to go find your creator and ask him to show me what a real mech can do with a spike."   
  
“Freeeenzy.” Bluestreak whined, poking at the little mech that was curled up next to him on the berth.    
  
“Mmmmm..” Frenzy grunted and curled in on himself.    
  
"I swear to Primus, Frenzy, If you don't sex me now, I'm going to go find your creator and ask him to show me what a real mech can do with a spike." Bluestreak huffed, nudging the little mech again.    
  
“Good luck with that.” Came Frenzy’s muffled reply. “I think he’s with your creators anyway, THAT might prove interesting.” He added, finally sitting up and grinning at the glare Bluestreak shot his way.   
  
“Not funny, Zee.”   
  
“I wasn’t joking.”   
  
  
  



	15. Familial Ties

Title:  Familial Ties   
Verse: Multi-Continuity AU   
Series: All Cracked Up   
Rating: M   
Warnings:  Mech-Preg. Sparklings. Drama. Silliness and Crack. :D Polyamorous Robots.    
Pairings/Characters:  Bluestreak/Frenzy, Bluestreak/Soundwave   
Notes: Set in the same verse as [ All Cracked Up ](../) . For Camfield. =X Set directly after ‘Good Luck’.   
Summary:  Frenzy makes a grave mistake, which promptly bites him in the aft.   
Words:  1067   
Prompt:  "Pick a time, I'll make sure he's there, and don't come crying to me afterward either."   
  
"Pick a time, ah'll make sure he's there, an don't come crying to me afterward either." Frenzy said smirking.   
  
Bluestreak reset his audials. “Whaaat? Freeenzy, be serious.”   
  
“Ah was serious. Pick a time.”    
  
Bluestreak opened his mouth and shut it with a clang. “Really? I...I...”   
  
“Pick a time, Blue.” Frenzy said, his voice inching towards a dangerous tone.    
  
“2200...I...I guess.” Bluestreak said, his eyes wide. “F-f-frenzy, I didn’t mean it...I was just...just playing.”     
  
“Ah know. But you will still be there, and you will NOT cry about it.” He said, poking the larger mech in the chest plate. “Nor will you whine when you get back. Do you understand me?”   
  
Bluestreak fidgeted. “Yes. I understand.”   
  
“Good.” Frenzy said, as he curled up against his bondmate, “Now get some rest. You have a long night ahead of you.”    
  
OoOoOoOo   
  
Bluestreak made himself sit down. If he paced much more he knew he was going to wear a hole right through the floor. He checked his chronometer again---for the millionth time--- 21:58. He wondered if Frenzy had lied. He hoped he had. The last thing Bluestreak wanted to do was face down Soundwave. The only thing worse would have been hearing the conversation he had with Frenzy. He didn’t even want to imagine how that went.    
  
He kept having flashbacks of his creator riding Soundwave. HIS CREATOR. He shivered from the horror of it, and shivered more when he realized how revved up he was, to his mortification.    
  
“Bluestreak: Is broadcasting loudly. Is that what you want?” Soundwave asked, touching the little Praxian’s shoulder.    
  
Bluestreak startled and nearly fell off of his chair, catching himself at the last moment. “What..I...um...I didn’t hear you come in.”    
  
Soundwave walked around him, circling. Their fields brushed together as he went. It was all Bluestreak could do not to get up and flee. “Please---”   
  
Soundwave finally stopped in front of him, “Bluestreak: follow me.”     
  
“No...really...I...I’m fine right here. Really. This is fine. I...should just stay here.”    
  
Soundwave made a noise that sounded suspiciously like a snort. One minute Bluestreak was happily sitting in his chair, the next he was hoisted on Soundwave shoulder and moving to the berthroom before he had a chance to squeak. “Bluestreak: Was not given that option.”     
  
“S-soundwave this is a bad idea. You don’t want me. You don’t.” Bluestreak squeaked, “Just put me down and....and we will forget about this.”   
  
“Assessment: Incorrect. Soundwave: Does want Bluestreak.” The mech said. Bluestreak blinked at his back, surely that wasn’t amusement in his tone. Surely. “Assessment: Bluestreak also wants Soundwave.”   
  
“I do not.”    
  
“Thoughts: Betray you.” Soundwave smirked and sent an image of Prowl riding him right back at Bluestreak, laughing when he felt Bluestreak squirm against his shoulder plating.   
  
“Stop reading my mind you, you jerk.” Bluestreak said as he was set on the berth. “You have no---”    
  
Whatever he would have said was hushed by Soundwaves lips. He finally pulled away, smirking. “Bluestreak: Talks too much.”   
  
Bluestreak opened his mouth, but could only stare. It was only the second time he had seen Soundwave without a visor or facemask and it was decidedly...disconcerting.    
  
Soundwave’s lips curled up again as he pushed the little Praxian down on the berth. It was going to be a long night and he was determined to take his time. The little bot was already running hot, it wouldn’t take much to push him over the edge, but he wanted to make it last, he wanted to make Bluestreak remember this for a very, very long time. He brushed his digits down the smaller bots, sides, dipping into seams and finding the sweet spot that made Bluestreak’s vents hitch.    
  
He had always found Praxian’s in particular attractive, and the bot beneath him was no exception. Bluestreak’s doorwings fluttered prettily, and Soundwave could not help but reach out, ghosting over the sensors until the sparked up. Bluestreak cried out, finally arching into the touch, but it wasn’t enough for Soundwave. He worried at a spot until the bot whimpered and squirmed beneath him.   
  
“Please, please, please.” Bluestreak chanted arching into the touch. It was easy enough to forget himself under those talented servos. Easy to just lay back, spread his legs and let his panel open.  “PLEASE.” Lubricant dripped from his valve to pool beneath him. Soundwave watched him for a moment, capturing the image and filing it away.   
  
“Bluestreak: Always was shareware.” Soundwave said, as he nibbled at Bluestreaks Audial, and rolled them over in one smooth move. Bluestreak looked down at him, confused by his sudden change in position.    
  
“Wha---” Bluestreak said, making a little mewling sound as Soundwave ground their interface panels together, and finally opened his own, and pushed into the Praxian in one hard thrust.    
Bluestreak gasped, his optics widening as he automatically grabbed a hold of Soundwave’s shoulders to steady himself.    
  
Soundwave grinned up at him, and grabbed his hips, pushing Bluestreak up, and letting gravity take its course.    
  
Bluestreak howled, valve clenching around Soundwave’s spike as the Cassette carrier did it over and over again. He moaned and whimpered, unable to gather a coherent thought, much less string a sentence together. All he could think about at that moment was how amazing it felt, and how sore her was going to be later. Frenzy was decent sized. Bigger than he had and right to be, really, but this was...Blue streak whimpered again. It bordered on being painful. The calipers in his valve felt stretched to their highest setting. They clenched and rippled, and finally spasmed around Soundwave as Bluestreak was finally pushed over the edge.    
  
Bluestreak came to with a start, charge building up again. He clung to soundwave, helpless to do anything else but enjoy the ride while it lasted.    
  
“Oh dear Primus.” Bluestreak finally whimpered, as Soundwave finally found his own overload, transfluid flooding into and out of his valve. His clung to the large blue mech for what seemed like an eternity as the aftershocks still shook through his frame.    
  
“Bluestreak: Assessment correct.” The cassette carrier chuckled, pulling the bot to his side, he held him close ignoring the mess around them.    
  
“That...that was amazing. Can we do it again?” He finally asked.   
  
OoOoOoOoOoOo   
  
Bluestreak stumped into the rooms he shared with Frenzy looking dazed and doe-eyed. It wasn’t quite what Frenzy was expecting. Far from it. He had this niggling feeling this was something he was going to regret.


	16. Manipulations

Title:  Manipulations   
Verse: Multi-Continuity AU   
Series: All Cracked Up   
Rating: M   
Warnings:  Mech-Preg. Sparklings. Drama. Silliness and Crack. :D Polyamorous Robots.    
Pairings/Characters:  Bluestreak/Frenzy, Bluestreak/Soundwave   
Notes: Set in the same verse as [ All Cracked Up ](../) . For Camfield. =X   
Summary:  Soundwave takes advantage.   
Words:  168   
Prompt:  "If you make me beg, I'm going to squeeze that off."   
  
“Don’t make me beg, Soundwave. If you make me beg, I'm going to squeeze that off." Bluestreak ground out, rolling his hips until the cassette carrier grabbed him and stopped the movement. “Just let me please...I need it.”     
  
Soundwave chuckled, an eerie sound that creeped up Bluestreaks spinal struts. He wiggled about, trying to build up the friction, but Soundwave held him fast.    
  
“Bluestreak: Needs to learn patience.” He said, savouring the way the bot’s valve clenched and fluttered around him; all silk and heat gripping him tightly. The bot may be Frenzy’s bondmate, but he was Soundwave’s as well. His body at least. He finally released the bot, his own hips pistoning into the Praxian. He set a blistering pace, sending the mech screaming to his overload over and over until he collapsed against Soundwave’s chassis and into recharge. He held Bluestreak close, touching his mind. He was like an open datapad. So malleable. So easy to manipulate. It made him all the more desirable. 


	17. The Hurt that Hits Home

Title:  The Hurt that Hits Home   
Verse: Multi-Continuity AU   
Series: All Cracked Up   
Rating: M   
Warnings:  Mech-Preg. Sparklings. Drama. Silliness and Crack. :D Polyamorous Robots.    
Pairings/Characters:  Bluestreak/Frenzy, Bluestreak/Soundwave   
Notes: Set in the same verse as [ All Cracked Up ](../) . For Camfield. =X   
Summary: Bluestreak is oblivious.   
Words:  99   
Prompt:  Camfield: "Sometimes I'm not sure I know you."   
  
Frenzy watched Bluestreak watch Soundwave, and it hurt. He had made a terrible, horrendous miscalculation and it was biting him in the aft...and maybe ruining the best thing he ever had.   
  
“Something wrong?” Bluestreak asked, seemingly oblivious.   
  
“Yeah, all kinds of things are wrong.” Frenzy said, hating how sulky he sounded. “Sometimes ah don’t think ah know ya at all anymore.”    
  
Bluestreak just stared at him, looking guilty. “I haven’t changed.”     
  
“Haven’t ya?” Frenzy snapped, and stomped away. He ruined everything and he couldn't even bear it now. “My Bluestreak would never do this.” He whispered. “Never.” 


	18. Foolhardy

Title:  Foolhardy   
Verse: Multi-Continuity AU   
Series: All Cracked Up   
Rating: T   
Warnings:  Mech-Preg. Sparklings. Drama. Silliness and Crack. :D   
Pairings/Characters:  Bluestreak/Frenzy   
Notes: Set in the same verse as [ All Cracked Up ](../) . For Camfield. =X   
Summary:  In which Frenzy makes threats.   
Words:  110   
Prompt:  "You are two seconds from dying."   
  
Frenzy’s optics narrowed as he stared up at his sire. “You don’t even know. You are about two seconds from dying. Ah SWEAR to Primus, Ah am not joking, Dad. Ah’ve seen what you are doing. I’m not blind. You stay away from him, or so help me ah will commit fratricide. Don’t think ah won’t.”   
  
“Frenzy is being foolish.”    
  
“FOOLISH? Ah’m being FOOLISH? You are poaching on my territory, mister. You were supposed to teach him not a lesson, not add him to your harem.” Frenzy yelled, his voice rising incrementally with each syllable.    
  
“Frenzy: Needs to calm down.”   
  
“Soundwave: Needs to keep his paws off what is mine.”    
  



	19. Setting Down the Rules

Title:  Setting Down the Rules   
Verse: Multi-Continuity AU   
Series: All Cracked Up   
Rating: T   
Warnings:  Mech-Preg. Sparklings. Drama. Silliness and Crack. :D   
Pairings/Characters:  Bluestreak/Frenzy   
Notes: Set in the same verse as [ All Cracked Up ](../) . For Camfield. =X After ‘Familial Ties.’   
Summary: In which Frenzy lays down the rules of the game.   
Words:  175   
Prompt:  "I'm not mad, I'm furious. Frag if I talk to you before the vorn is up."   
  
"Ah'm not mad, Ah'm furious. Frag if ah talk to ya before the vorn is up." Frenzy said, glaring daggers at Bluestreak.   
  
“Funny, you are talking to me now.” Bluestreak said, looking pleased.    
  
“It’s not funny, Blue. Ya need to---just stop it. Please. Just stop. Ah’m sorry Ah suggested it. It---what---ah don’t understand. Now that you’ve had my dad’s you don’t want mine any more? Ya don’t want me?”   
  
Bluestreak squirmed under Frenzy’s regard. “I love you. You know that. It’s just...it’s just different.”   
  
“It may be different, But---Damn him to the pit. You are not his. You’re my mate. Those are our sparks and you just need to stop it.” Frenzy said, looking serious for once.   
  
“None of this would have happened if you hadn’t made me. YOU made me.” Bluestreak said, has faceplates falling. “I love you.”   
  
“I love you too, Blue. Ah really do, sweetspark...but ah can’t handle this.” Frenzy said solemly, watching his bondmate. “You need to get a grip, and not one on my sire either.”   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
